This study will pilot test the implementation of a nurse-coaching intervention provided after diabetes education for individuals with type 2 diabetes. The specific aims are to: 1) Conduct a pilot test of a nurse- coaching intervention that targets lifestyle change and is delivered after diabetes education to participants with type 2 diabetes in an outpatient clinic setting; 2) Evaluate protocol implementation and participant satisfaction with the intervention; 3) Compare physiologic adaptation (glycosylated hemoglobin (HgbAlc), body mass index (BMI), blood pressure (BP), dietary and exercise behavior) and psychosocial adjustment (integration, diabetesrelated distress, functional health status) between participants receiving the nurse-coaching intervention to those receiving standard type 2 diabetes follow-up care; and 4) Examine the relationship between physiologic and psychosocial outcomes in living with type 2 diabetes. The modified Adaptation to Chronic Illness Model will guide this pilot study that uses a prospective randomized clinical trial design. A convenience sample of 50 participants with type 2 diabetes will be recruited from a regional diabetes center and randomized to either the experimental (n=25) or control group (n=25). The findings will be used to design further intervention studies focused on lifestyle change and type 2 diabetes.